


The Art of Waking

by Ishtar1279



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, but romantic pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishtar1279/pseuds/Ishtar1279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabbleish story for Valentine's Day.  I'm much more into the showing of love than the giving of gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Waking

“Cas” It came out as a breathy pant. “Please, Alpha…” Dean pleaded.

“What, Dean?” Castiel continued the slow steady slide of his hips. “What do you want, my Omega?” 

Dean shivered as the deep gravelly voice of his lover and mate rumbled in his ear. He was having a hard time making his brain work. Words... He knew his Alpha wanted him to verbalize what he craved, he always did. Until he got the words out his alpha was going to continue this maddenly, wonderful, not quite enough, rhythm.

“Ah… Harder… Please, Alpha!” Dean managed, breathlessly.

“Hmmm.” His lover agreed. 

Cas continued the slow pace but suddenly each thrust was a hard, almost violent slamming together of hips. Dean loved it. Loved the quiet intensity of his mate, loved how he could be so quiet and controlling. How he could turn Dean into a gooey puddle with a few words in that deep hypnotic voice. The scent of them surrounded him. The scent of his slick and the electric, earthy, spice of his Alpha overwhelmed his senses. Dean could feel the heat building in his belly, uncontrollable. Each thrust of his lover’s cock ramping the tension in his body, higher and higher.

Cas’ right hand was on the back of his neck, holding his Omega still, compliant, face down on their bed, his left planted on his Omega’s hip both keeping him still and tilting Dean’s hips upward. The covers long since bunched down at the foot of the large mattress and the early morning light filtering through the thin curtains of their bedroom. Castiel loved his big strong Omega like this, loose, pliant, and wanting. Dean didn’t embrace the submissive side of his nature often. In fact, often as not, it was Cas who found himself pinned to the mattress, straddled and ridden by the beautiful man now below him, and oh, how he loved that too. Their mating was one of mutual respect and love. 

Their courting had been a bit tumultuous, Dean, stubbornly not wanting to submit to an alpha, worried that it would make him somehow less to do so. Castiel, the shy alpha, a bit naive and inexperienced, not sure how to handle the independant, brash, and somehow irresistible Omega. Castiel was nothing if not persistent however and Dean found himself eventually agreeing to have dinner and the rest as they say, is history. 

Dean finds himself being pulled upright, Castiel’s arm a steel band across his chest, holding his back firmly against the Alpha’s hard chest. Cas’ rhythm still never faltering, those gorgeous, hard thrusts still pounding into his mate. But the change in angle, was breathtaking. Dean let his head loll back against the strong shoulder of his mate as high pitched, breathy moans, involuntarily made their way out of his throat. 

“Dean.” Cas rumbled in his ear, his hips finally, finally, starting to falter, just a hair.

Something about that word, his name in that gruff way was enough, pushing Dean that much further and wringing an explosive orgasm from the Omega. As his untouched cock spasmed and striped the bedding his Alpha picked up the pace with his hips, pounding the hypersensitive prostate of his mate almost brutally.

Dean found himself not moaning anymore but outright screaming out his almost unbearable pleasure. Torn between begging for Cas to stop and never wanting it end.

Cas moved his right hand that had been across Dean’s chest up over his mate’s mouth to muffle the sounds pouring out and picked up the pace even more with his hips, his left hand clamped low and hard on his Omega’s belly feeling Dean’s abdomen ripple and bulge as he thrust inside. His knot was swelling now, dragging past Dean’s rim with more friction each time, until, at last it locked them together and Castiel groaned through his orgasm grinding into his mate and latching his teeth onto the mate mark on Dean’s shoulder. He groaned again, breathily as Dean’s body clamped down on his knot, the pressure of his knot and the stimulation of the mating mark on Dean's shoulder pulling a second orgasm out of his mate.

Cas flopped them over to their sides and they lay gasping, spooned together as they recovered.

“Hell of a way to wake up Cas.” Dean said when his lungs resumed their function.

“Hmmm” Cas hummed in reply. “Was worried you were going to wake the pups. Good thing their room is on the other side of the house.” He grinned into the back of Dean’s neck.

“Your fault if I did.” Dean sighed with smile.

“I think we are going to like it here, glad we found this house.” 

“Me too.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day by the way.” Cas mumbled.

“You too, ya big sap.” Dean teased.

“Let’s try out our big new shower when my knot goes down.”

“Kay” 

They lay there, perfectly content to wait, snuggled in each other’s arms. The twins were still asleep, and the boxes could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little story. I'll have another chapter on my other work in a day or two. Thanks!
> 
> Just a little editing, I wrote this in about 20 minutes on valentine's morning. So yeah, I finally read through it. :P


End file.
